experience_rofandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's Guide
New to ExperienceRO? Not to worry—we have you covered! The beginner's guide comes in two versions: The Short Version and the Detailed Version. = Short Version = * Read the Rules and Regulations and Server Information. We assume all players read these before playing. Other supporting topics include Commands and Key Terms, Acronyms, and Abbreviations to familiarize yourself with the server and its terminologies. * Alt+E, use a Battle Manual, equip the entire Basic Set. Type @allskills. Allocate stats using the /str +250 format. * Level up in @warp prt_maze03 or Playground Kid (@jump 258 183) ** You can purchase weapons and ammunition at the Mall (click the page). ** When you're a Novice or a High Novice, you can change at the red-clothed Job Master (@jump 212 195), not to be confused with the Job Changer cat (@jump 210 197). ** When you're a non-novice class (1st job or 2nd job class), level up until your Job Level is at 50, then come back to change. ** When you're at your final job stage (transcendent second job such as High Wizard, Hunter, Assassin Cross OR extended job such as Gunslinger, Soul Linker, Star Gladiator, Ninja), finish leveling up to a Base Level of 800 and a Job Level of 250 (shouldn't take long if you're using a Battle Manual) * Walk past the Royal Guard (@jump 185 210). He will warp you to General Van Handel. * Find the following items then submit them to the General (@jump 210 228). Use @whodrops to see which monster drops an item, @whereis to find the monster, then @warp to go to that map. All the monsters that drop the items can be found in the MvP room "Bossnia". * After gathering all three items, submit them to the General (@jump 210 228). Then talk to Sophia and choose your Path. There are five (5) Paths to choose from for now, and each path has its own set: ** The One - MvP/PvP/WoE, revolves around element resist | The One Set ** Hero - PvP/WoE, focusing on demi-human resist | Hero Set ** Guardian - MvP/PvP/WoE, size resist (recommended for starters) | Guardian Set ** Collector - MvP, revolves around item hunting and quest rewards | Collector Set ** Divergent - PvP, revolves around flee | Divergent Set * Talk to Sophia again to unlock Eden Dungeon. Prepare yourself for Eden Dungeon by getting the right cards that will give you 100% Neutral resistance and 100 MDEF, which you'll need to survive there. Visit the Eden Dungeon page to see the cards that you will need. The portal is at @jump 240 130. * Continue with the rest of the Storyline or try to earn enough path points to get your Pinnacle (which is also a part of Chapter 2). * Questions? Check out the Frequently Asked Questions and the Custom Currencies pages. * Make sure you be careful by reading the Warnings. * Still lost, or have comments and/or suggestions? Use @request in-game. See the Reporting Guidelines. * Explore and have fun! = Detailed Version = Read the Rules and Regulations and Server Information before playing. We assume all players read these before playing. Other supporting topics include Commands and Key Terms, Acronyms, and Abbreviations to familiarize yourself with the server and its terminologies. Starting Off You'll start off in Moonhaven, the main town of ExperienceRO. You can come back to this town later using the @go 0 command. You will be greeted by Jacque, who will give you some freebies: 5 Battle Manuals and a complete Basic Set. You will get better sets later on. Stats and Skills You cannot max more than one stat. To allocate a specific number of points between 1 and 255 to a stat, use this format: /str+ 250 Instead of manually adding points to your skill tree, simply use the @allskills command. Leveling Up After having using a Battle Manual and having the entire Basic Set equipped, there should be a yellow EXP status icon on the upper-left side of the screen. This means that the battle manual is taking effect. Although battle manuals do not stack, each Battle Manual X3 lasts for 30 minutes, which gives plenty of time to fully level up. There are three recommended leveling zones: Juperos Core (jupe_core), Prontera Maze Lv:3 (prt_maze03), and the server's customized leveling room Playground Kid. We have a leveling room on the right side of town, named Playground Kid, that doubles as a gold room. Type @jump 258 183 to jump to the Playground Kid NPC. You can autoloot gold using this command: @alootid +gold If you find that Playground Kid is too difficult, try @warp prt_maze03 or jupe_core (a little more challenging than prt_maze03). The picture above is of a player leveling up in the leveling room. The monsters that you can find here include Dullahan, Whisper, Dokebi, Side Winder, and Leib Olmai. Other monsters spawn here too. You will notice that you cannot hit Whisper using neutral attacks. This is because it's a Ghost Lv:2 type, meaning you should use any element against it ''except ''Neutral and Poison. So you'll have to do some shopping at the mall for weapons and ammunition soon (try to dabble with different elements!). The mall is on the left side of Moonhaven, where you can find more NPCs and the Vending area. Custom currencies are used at the vending area instead of zeny. Job Change When your Novice or High Novice reaches a Job Level of 10, you can choose your job at the Job Master (jump 212 195). At a first job or second job, you can move on to the next job stage. The final job stage in ExperienceRO are either transcendent classes or extended classes. The maxium levels are 800 for Base and 250 for Job. * Regular Classes (e.g. Archer): Novice > Job Level 10 > 1st Job (Archer) > Job Level 40 > 2nd Job (Hunter/Bard) > Job Level 50 > Rebirth (High Novice) > Rebith 1st Job (High Archer) > Job Level 40 > Trans. 2nd Class (Sniper) > 800/250 * Star Gladiator or Soul Linker: Novice > Job Level 10 > Taekwon (Boy/Girl) > Job Level 40 > Star Gladiator OR Soul Linker > 800/250 * Ninja or Gunslinger: Novice > Job Level 10 > Ninja > 800/250 After you finish leveling up, you'll probably have several questions at hand: "What do I do now?", "Where can I earn money?", "How to get stronger gear?", and more. All these questions will be answered in due time. Storyline Main article: Storyline You will be able to earn more money (custom currencies) in the Storyline, which is a set of Chapters. Each chapter has its own quests, throughout which you will earn better equipment. We also have a Path system with is interlinked with the Storyline feature. This is what it looks like: EPISODE 1: THE AWAKENING Chapter 1: A Bitter End [ ] General Van Handel: Handel's Recommendation [ ] Sophia: Choose a Path [ ] Sophia: The General's Wife - Gavriil [ ] General Van Handel: 'Nidhoggr's Revenge' slain [ ] General Van Handel: Gavriil's Ring found [ ] General Van Handel: 'Thank you' [ ] Optional: Sophia's Reward [ ] Optional: Royal Guard's Reward Chapter 2: Strange Noises [ ] General Van Handel: Strange Noises [ ] General Van Handel: Lost Soul - Unknown [ ] General Van Handel: Lost Soul - Examination [ ] General Van Handel: Kill 'The Firefox' [ ] General Van Handel: 'The Firefox' slain [ ] 1st Pinnacle: Odin's Blessing [ ] Optional: Odin's Armory Chapter 3: The Abominable Hero [ ] Jessica: Welcome to Vanadis! [ ] Jologz: Not telling everything [ ] Vanadis: 'Valaris' slain Chapter 4: The Four Brothers [ ] Villagers: Story of the Four Brothers [ ] Chief: 'The Magnificent Seven [ ] Chief: 'The Shell King' Slain [ ] Chief: 'The Evolution Stone' found [ ] Optional: Old Woman - The Missing Son [ ] Optional: The 'Legendary Necklace of Brokkr' found [ ] Optional: Brokkr - The Legendary Blacksmith Chapter 5: Cursed Lands [ ] Chief: The Warning [ ] Petra: The Exorcist Chapter 6: Call to Arms [ ] General Van Handel: Drafting [ ] The Order: Path Specialization Chapter 7: Coming Soon =) Testing Category:Information